


red and white

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, sweet boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had been three days since they saw each other, and Richie was going fucking insane.my secret santa 2017 gift for @pennysike on tumblr !





	red and white

Richie was pissed. He was pissed and he was cold and he was wet and he didn’t know what to do. Him and Eddie got into a fight, and he went to Bill, and all Bill was able to provide was to talk to Eddie. But when Richie tried, he got overwhelmed and left again.

So he stood there, on Eddie’s lawn, cold rain soaking through his clothes. He was angry at himself (He's caused the fight by distracting Eddie from studying, which made him fail his quiz, and Eddie was  _pissed.)_  and he wanted to apologise, but he only had one thing in mind.

Granted, Eddie had said some really shitty things to Richie. He’d said that Richie was annoying and he said something about how  _his_  mom actually  _cared_  about his grades, and that was when Richie left.

It had been three days since they saw each other, and Richie was going fucking insane.

“Eddie!” he called, throwing a pebble up at Eddie’s window. It missed. “Eddie!” he called again. Nothing. Richie sighed and rubbed his hands over his face and under his glasses.

After a couple minutes, Eddie’s porch light turned on. Richie expected to see Sonia, but instead he was met with Eddie. Eddie’s eyes were red and he was sniffling a little. Richie walked over tentatively and bit his lip. Eddie opened his arms slowly, sadly, and Richie rushed forward.

Eddie buried his face in Richie’s wet shirt, gripping the back of his jacket and holding him close. He let go after a minute or so and wordlessly led Richie inside. He handed Richie a sweater and some sweatpants and Richie changed silently. He waited for Eddie to say something, but he never did.

Eddie threw the wet clothes into the washing machine and started it. Richie watched him carefully, not missing the way his fingers stuttered over the settings. Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and led him to his room, pulling him down onto the bed. Richie raised his eyebrows, tempted to make a joke about a make-up fuck, but Eddie curled up against him and he couldn't bring himself to.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie said finally. “Before you cut me off, let me say that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said, ‘Chee. You’re not annoying. I know you’re scared of me thinking you are - don’t try to deny it - and... I want you to know that I don’t. It’s a shitty excuse, but it was the heat of the moment. I couldn’t come up with anything to actually say. I was an asshole, and I’m sorry.”

Richie nodded slowly and he rubbed small circles on Eddie's back. “You’ve been crying,” he said softly. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Eddie was telling the truth, and Richie felt it. “I couldn’t deal with what I had said. I’m so fucking sorry, Richie, if you want to leave me, I g –”

“Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak, shut the fuck up. You know I won’t leave you. You  _know_  that. You’re stupid, sometimes, but... you know how much I love you. You and your stubborn ways and your cute socks and your stupid medicine. You mean the world to me, Eds.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Eddie’s head.

Eddie smiled a little and looked up at Richie. He closed the gap between them, bringing his hand up to cup Richie's cheek. “Missed you,” he mumbled.

Richie pulled away and frowned when he saw a tear roll down Eddie's flushed cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. “What's wrong? What’s goin’ on in that noggin o’ yers?”

Eddie laughed and shook his head, sniffling before speaking again. “I  _missed_  you, Richie. I thought I could handle not being around you, but I can’t. I couldn’t sleep. I barely ate, Rich, I... I’m  _sorry.”_

Richie pressed a gentle kiss against Eddie's nose. “You're addicted,” he chuckled. “So’s your mom, you know -”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole.” Eddie hit Richie’s arm gently. He smiled and kissed Richie again. They didn't part for a while, both of them needing to make up for the lost time. “You’re so pretty, Richie,” Eddie whispered. “You’re such a good person. You have such a good fucking heart, I don’t deserve you.”

Richie laughed a little and rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“I mean it. I love everything about you.” Eddie kissed down Richie’s neck. “Your freckles...”  _kiss_  “your eyes...”  _kiss_  “your stupid fucking jokes.” Eddie nipped gently, and Richie pulled away. Eddie gave a look of  _oh shit, I fucked up,_  but Richie cut him off before he could panic.

“That isn't what we need,” he said. “I know, I know, mark your calendars, the great Richie Tozier doesn’t want to devour his gorgeous boyfriend.” He laced his fingers with Eddie’s. “But what we need tonight is just... calm. We can fuck all day tomorrow, ‘sketti, I promise -”

“Don’t call me that.”

“- but we just... you know what I mean.”

Eddie nodded and curled up against Richie again. He hummed quietly and kicked the blanket over them. “I love you.”

“I know,” Richie smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
